


"It is not in the stars..." - Artwork for "Reinventing Destiny"

by ankareeda



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Wallpapers and a banner/header.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"It is not in the stars..." - Artwork for "Reinventing Destiny"

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork for the awesome story "Reinventing Destiny" by bigdamnxenafan and seramercury. I hope you like it. :)
> 
> Please click on the pictures to see the artwork in fullsize. Thank you!

[ ](http://www.soleta.net/gblvr/art/ankareeda-1.png)   
**Destiny**

[ ](http://www.soleta.net/gblvr/art/ankareeda-2.png)   
**Fill the stars with color**

[ ](http://www.soleta.net/gblvr/art/ankareeda-3.png)   
**Reinventing Destiny**


End file.
